


the bet

by chaosminnie



Series: House of Cards ~ a hard kink drabble collection [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Canon Compliant, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Forced Submission, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminnie/pseuds/chaosminnie
Summary: namjoon lost all authority & prestige after yoongi & hobi found him getting fucked senseless pressed against the wall head first in the changing room by one of the guards that was working in the stadium.word travel fast when it comes to hobi so it’s no surprise that by the end of the night all of them knew about it.they kind of already suspected that the leader was easy, but they never in their lives thought that the ever composed and collected kim namjoon, best leader of all times was *this* easy.so they made a bet. they made a bet on who would make namjoon submit first.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Series: House of Cards ~ a hard kink drabble collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613668
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!
> 
> this is not something to take lightly!
> 
> also this is my first attempt at hard kinks, so please go easy on me. 💖
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintyoobie)

namjoon lost all authority & prestige after yoongi & hobi found him getting fucked senseless pressed against the wall head first in the changing room by one of the guards that was working in the stadium.

word travel fast when it comes to hobi so it’s no surprise that by the end of the night all of them knew about it.

they kind of already suspected that the leader was easy, but they never in their lives thought that the ever composed and collected kim namjoon, best leader of all times was *this* easy.

so they made a bet. they made a bet on who would make namjoon submit first.

taehyung is the first one to try his luck. he finds namjoon in the laundry room, loading up the washing machine with his dirty clothes, already suspecting something, because the boys have been eyeing him weirdly since they got home from the rehearsal. taehyung tries hard not to be that obvious, he back hugs namjoon and tells him that it’s not his fault. 

“i don’t understand.” joon says trying to turn around to face taehyung, but he takes advantage of their position and keeps namjoon pressed firmly to his chest. 

“it’s not your fault hyung that you’re such a big slut.” tae rumbles in his low voice. 

“i- what!?” joon exclaims. 

“oh god, you’re even dumber than i thought you were.” tae laughs. “hyung, yoongi and hobi hyungs saw you getting railed by that security person.” 

all the blood runs from namjoon’s face. so that’s why his bandmates have been acting weird. 

he knew he was fucked. so fucked. 

taehyung kept up with his ministrations, forcing his hands down the front of namjoon’s pants, finding the leader’s already hardening member hidden beneath. 

“oh wow” taehyung said “you do get off on being used like this right?” he asked and namjoon couldn’t answer. taehyung just chuckled and jerked namjoon off roughly until he came, right over the little window of the washing machine. tae left with an evil cackle, licking off namjoon’s cum of his hand and a job well done, leaving the leader crying on the floor. 

the next who shows up at the door of namjoon’s room is jin. 

always sly and smug jin, who asks his baby namjoon if he wants to sleep together. 

for old times sake. 

and who is namjoon to deny his oldest hyung cuddles and kisses when he oh so willingly offered them? so namjoon with the brightest of smiles invites the oldest to his bed. 

“hyung what are you doing?” namjoon asks when he feels the hands of the oldest run under his pyjama top. 

“ssh” the oldest shushes “i know taetae was mean to you.” and namjoon is snapped back to the day prior when he was shivering and crying on the floor, his pants pooling at his ankles, shame and guilt eating him away. why was he like this? “let hyung take care of you.” jin whispered in his ears, still rubbing circles on the leader’s perky nipples. 

“hyung i-i don’t want this.” namjoon moaned out, his reactions betraying his words. “that was a mistake.” he said already in tears. 

“of course it was, my dumb baby.” jin said, not letting go of namjoon’s nipples, now crushing them between his thumb and pointer. “but now you’re in good hands, so let hyung do his thing, shut up and be a good bitch.” jin murmured into the leader’s ears and then bit down on the lobe. namjoon was too afraid to move, letting seokjin do whatever he wants to his body. the oldest kept spilling filth into his ears that spurred his orgams on. “look at you.” jin mused. “do you think i can make you cum by only pinching your nipples?” the oldest asked. 

“hyung” namjoon moaned but then a few minutes later he did come, shaking and shivering, even though they were both covered with the blanket.

“oh baby. did i hurt you?” jin asked, wiping away namjoon’s tears. 

“no, hyung, i’m fine.” the leader sniffled. 

“that’s what i like to hear.” namjoon could hear the smile in jin’s voice. 

he kept sniffling, but the older had already turned his back to namjoon and was on his way to be fast asleep. 

“what are you doing hyung!?” jimin chirped from behind namjoon, dangerously close, with his seemingly innocent but initially evil smile. 

“i’m trying to prepare breakfast. why are you up jiminie?” the leader asked. 

“you know, i heard you crying last night.” jimin says with fake worry. he inches forward, not wanting to penetrate the leaders personal space. that much. namjoon doesn’t say anything just resumes preparing his sandwich for breakfast. 

“i heard taetae was mean to you.” jimin says, placing his chin on namjoon’s shoulder. “can i make it up to you?” he asked. 

“there’s nothing to make up for jiminie.” the leader said with a calm tone finishing up his food. “but i wanna make you feel good.” the smaller pouted. he turned namjoon around so that he can more effectively play along. he deepened his pout, if that’s even achievable. 

“alright.” namjoon sighed. “what do you want us to do?” he asked. jimin pushed out his tongue and ran it along his upper lip. he leaned to his tip toes and whispered in namjoon’s ear. “i wanna fuck you, hyung, right here, right now.” he leaned back on his feet. “will you let me? pretty please?” he blushed. the things jimin can do to namjoon. to any of them. 

so, there’s no wonder that namjoon found himself on his back a few minutes later with jimin between his delicious thighs, sucking pretty purple marks on it while he fingered namjoon open. namjoon too afraid of what would happen if the others were woken up by him panting and moaning jimin’s name plastered a hand on his mouth. 

“oh no hyung, i wanna hear you.” jimin pouted and moved namjoon’s hand away, kissing him deep and messy, while his fingers never stopped moving. 

when he deemed namjoon loose enough, jimin unceremoniously pushed his sweats down and let his cock spring free. namjoon looks down to see jimin bury himself with one long, smooth move of his hips until he bottoms out. 

“fuck hyung. how are you still so loose?” jimin asks. he leaves no time for namjoon to get used to his length or girth and it is a little painful for him, but god, he’s so terrified. jimin, being true to himself doesn’t hold his moans back and namjoon can hear some of the others waking up. “jimin.” he starts. 

“you shut up and let me do this right.” the dancer says and namjoon shuts up when a “dirty slut” is mumbled under jimin’s breath. 

there’s little finesse in jimin’s doing. he just slaps, slaps, slaps, and slaps his hips to namjoon’s, not minding namjoon’s aching, red and leaking cock. “fucking hell.” jimin curses. “fucking whiny bitch, that’s what you are. can’t believe that you are the leader of us. you’re good for nothing but only this.” jimin went on with his humiliation, which to namjoon’s biggest horror just made him harder and made him leak more precome on his stomach. “look at this mess.” jimin grabbed a hold of his hair. “you can bet, i will make you lick this up.” he said sneering. and namjoon was gone. he came hard over his own stomach and chest, some even ended up on his chin. 

_ “why?” _

jimin snickered and snapped his hips with more force forward, making namjoon uncomfortable with overstimulation. he pulled out and came right over namjoon’s own mess. 

“whew, well that was one kind of a work out.” he said with a friendly smile, standing up. namjoon’s tears picked up, but jimin didn’t pay any mind to them. “thanks, hyung.” he said, already taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“where were you?” he hears taehyung ask. 

“oh, i just grabbed a sandwich, i was hungry.” tae grumbles something at which jimin just laughs. “alright grumpy, let’s go back to bed.” jimin laughs slowly disappeared in the hallway and namjoon is left on the floor again, crying, his clothes discarded and covered in cum. 

_ “i deserve this.” _

namjoon finds himself deep in thought in their study, rearranging his books. he contemplates on the last few days’ happenings. he doesn’t notice the door opening slowly, revealing a shy maknae. 

“hyung?” jungkook asked silently. namjoon turns around and he can see the disappointment in the maknae’s eyes, but something else is there as well. hate? disgust? namjoon doesn’t really know but it breaks his heart to see his precious little baby like this. “is it true hyung?” jungkook asks. 

“what?” 

“taetae said you… taehyung hyung said you’re a.. a…”

“a slut?” namjoon asked when he saw jungkook couldn’t finish the sentence. the youngest nodded, utterly shattered and disappointed. 

“i’m so sorry.” the leader whispered. jungkook took a tentative step forward, debating with himself what to do exactly, but then his face hardened and he pushed namjoon up the bookshelf so hard it pushed the air out of namjoon’s lungs. 

“i trusted you.” jungkook whined out as he placed a hand over namjoon’s neck. “i looked up to you.” he continued as his other hand found its way to namjoon’s pants, janking it off of the leader. “i idolized you.” jungkook seethed between his teeth as he roughly palmed namjoon, efficiently cutting off his airflow. 

“jungkook.” namjoon struggled, but the youngest couldn’t hear him over his own anger. namjoon could see the thoughts circling around in the youngest’s head and he couldn’t blame him. he was right. they were all right. “you’re nothing. you’re worthless. only good for one thing.” he was nothing. he’s worthless. “hyungs were right. you were made to take cock, not to lead.” was the last thing jungkook said as he turned namjoon around and pushed him to the armchair near the window. “i will make sure everyone knows.” he mumbled tearing off namjoon’s pants completely, pushing his head down on the back of the armchair. jungkook let himself free from his pants as well. spitting on and spreading his saliva over namjoon’s ass and hole, then slicking himself up as well. 

“no, no, kook, listen” namjoon tried to alert the youngest to pay attention to him but he just earned a slap across his face in return. 

“bitches don’t speak. bitches take what they’re given.” jungkook said janking on namjoon’s hair again to make his point clearer. “and i will give it to you like you won’t forget your place ever again.” he said letting go of his hair roughly, namjoon’s head falling against the headrest on the armchair. and in the next moment jungkook was entering him, no prep, no lubrication. 

the pain was unbearable, but namjoon had to endure it. at least he has to do this right. 

the burning didn’t get any easier as jungkook was penetrating him, mercilessly snapping his hips forward, making the armchair move, causing a screeching sound on the floor. namjoon was in pain, but he knew the maknae was in an even bigger pain, so he just let his tears flow freely and let the younger take what he needed. jungkook hit namjoon’s prostate and the leader let out a wail. “shut the fuck up.” jungkook fumed, slapping namjoon across the face again, taking the other by surprise and making him fall to the floor. “that’s exactly where you belong.” jungkook whispered as he took both namjoon’s hands in his, folding it behind the leader’s back, re-entering him. jungkook was so enraged and out of his mind that he didn’t notice, or chose not to notice, the small dribble of blood that coated his dick as well and was all over namjoon’s hole, still seeping out from under his skin. 

and namjoon just cried and cried as the maknae was having his way with him. skin slapping to skin obscenely 

what seemed like eons later jungkook came on namjoon’s back, spat on him and stood up, rearranging his pants, leaving a shivering and crying leader on the floor. again. for the fourth time that week. 

_ and something broke inside.  _

“i can’t believe that you can’t remember it!” hoseok yelled at namjoon with frustration. “this is not even a new choreo, you can’t be this dumb!” and there it was again. dumb. by now namjoon instinctively made himself smaller and the fact that he was already on the floor just pushed his drop more. 

“i’m sorry, hoba.” he whispered. 

“what did you say?” hoseok asked leaning in his face still standing up. namjoon couldn’t even look at him anymore. he felt so small and useless. 

“i said i-i’m sorry.” he repeated, trying to stand up. hoseok pushes him back to the floor with “what do you think you’re doing?” 

“don’t forget we saw you with yoongi hyung getting absolutely wrecked by that guard. what did you think, huh?” hoseok asks, frustration still evident in his voice. “you compromised all of us. what if this gets out? what will people think? you ruined absolutely everything.” hoseok said with disgust lacing his words. “you need to learn your new place.” he concluded. “undress.” he commanded. 

and namjoon, not wanting to further disappoint anyone, did just that. he discarded his clothing, letting the items drop to the floor messily. hoseok inspected the leader’s body, noticing a few handprints here and there and his absolutely ruined ass cheeks. “face the mirror.” he said with such coldness namjoon had to cry already, without even being touched. hoseok wetted his fingers unceremoniously and then circled namjoon's hole. 

"you can't even take the cocks that have been offered to you?" hoseok asked pushing in with his middle finger. "you don't deserve my cock." he stated. namjoon whimpered on hoseok's fingers. "here's what we are going to do." he said. "i am going to finger you, until you can take it and you will watch your reflection in the fucking mirror and think about what you did wrong." hoseok finished with growing jabs on namjoon's hole, brushing against his prostate. 

"okay." namjoon cried, lowering his head first but when he felt hoseok's fingers curl around his hair he lifted his head up. looking at his tear stained face he sniffled and tried to endure whatever hoseok had in store for him. 

"look at you, you fucking whore." he said looking in namjoon's eyes from the mirror. "that's what you are right?" namjoon nodded, his bottom lips quivering. hoseok wasn't going easy on him, already three fingers deep. "say it. say that you're a fucking slut, only made to take cock." 

namjoon broke out in tears again, turning away from the mirror but quickly remembering that hoseok still has his hand wrapped around his hair. "'m a fucking slut. only made to take cock." namjoon whispered. 

"what? i can't hear you." 

"'m a fucking slut made only to take cock." namjoon repeated looking into hoseok's eyes in the mirror. 

"that's it." the other appeased. he kept fingering namjoon roughly, choosing to ignore the leaking, angry red cock in front of him. the only thing keeping namjoon's head up was hoseok's fingers still wrapped tightly around his hair. But that soon changed when his knees started to buck, giving out, his cock spurting cum on the mirror. hoseok let him go and namjoon fell face first onto the mirror. 

“clean up your mess.” was the last thing he heard before the door shut closed on him with a loud bang. 

  
  


yoongi finds himself on the couch on saturday morning, reading a long article about a new update on one of the programs he’s using to make music. 

yoongi knows he doesn't even have to try. he’s not stupid. he heard the maknaes talk about namjoon and what they did to him, but none of them seemed satisfied enough in their achievements and he actually talked to both jin and hoseok. both of them sharing the same concerns, even though hoseok seemed pretty confident in his performance of breaking namjoon apart. 

“oh, hyung. i didn’t see you.” namjoon stops in his tracks in the hallway leading to the living room.

“when do you see, you dumb bitch?” yoongi asked not even looking up from his article, rubbing soothing circles on his own stomach. 

“i- i’m sorry i’m such a big disappointment.” namjoon said, crushing his knuckles on his hands. “well,” yoongi sighed “what can we do about it?” 

“i could make it up to you.” 

“how?” yoongi asked with one eyebrow raised. “by being an even bigger slut? did you really think that all i need right now is your body?” yoongi asked, disgust laced in his voice. 

“i-i’m sorry yoongi hyung.” the leader said. 

“i think you lost the privilege to call me hyung.” yoongi said, finally putting down his phone to look at the younger. “get on your knees.” he said calmly. “in fact, i think you lost the privilege to call me by my name as well.” he said taking namjoon’s chin in one big hand. “you disgust me.” yoongi said looking into namjoon’s eyes. “you’ve been dead for me the moment i saw you with that fucking guard.” he seetheed. “nothing’s left of you, or my respect for you. you. are. nothing.” yoongi whispered, pain and loss evident on his face. "want to make hyung feel good?" he asked and namjoon nodded, still on his hands and knees, tears already picking up at the corner of his eyes. namjoon nodded already lapping at his yoongi’s slacks, leaving a dark, wet patch on the front, not even being able to wait for the older to unbutton it and feed his cock to joon's mouth. 

all the others knew that if they competed against yoongi they will lose. he and namjoon had a connection that was hard to top. “well, at least you’re good at sucking cock.” yoongi shrugged and laid back on the sofa, picking his phone back up, continuing to read his article. he knew the others will be back soon from an impromptu dance practice he didn’t have the energy to attend, and besides, he wanted to have his sweet time with the leader. 

“open yourself up,” yoongi said in his calm voice, not letting off if namjoon sucking his cock affected him at all or not. “you’re going to take my cock.” namjoon nodded with tearstained, puffy face and yoongi’s cock still in his mouth. he obediently pushed one finger inside first, still sucking diligently on yoongi, slowly working himself up to two then three fingers. 

“get a fucking condom.” yoongi instructed. “i’m not letting you sit on my cock after taking all those dicks previously. i don’t wanna get anything from you.” he said scrolling through his screen. namjoon sniffled but stood up- “who said you could stand up? cralw, you dumb fuck.” - he dropped back to his knees, humiliation, guilt and disgust eating at him, burning his face. 

he found an unopened box of condoms in yoongi’s room, took a packet back to the older, held between his lips and sat back on his feet once he arrived back at the foot of the sofa. 

“well, what the fuck are you waiting for?” yoongi asked his voice slightly raised which only added to namjoon’s fright. 

yoongi has never raised his voice at any of them. not even at jungkook when he was 15 and intolerable. namjoon nodded with wobbly lips, crying, unable to see from his tears. 

“hurry the fuck up, i’m going soft” namjoon wiped at his face but quickly nodded, willing his hands to work faster. 

shakily, he unwrapped the condom and rolled it on yoongi. he looked up at the older, silently asking for permission to move. 

“well, get on with it, come on, sit on it.” he urged. namjoon stood up and let yoongi manhandle him into the position he wanted him in. which was facing the door, his back to yoongi as he was still laying down on the sofa. “did you really think i will do all the work? move!” yoongi said and namjoon shrieked, moving his hips back and forth in slow circles. he let his tears flow and a little later he heard the door open. yoongi sat up to check on who arrived. 

“oh look joonie, we have an audience.” he said with fake excitement in his voice. yoongi waited for the boys to undress and take their shoes off but slowly they started to circle in the living room. “are you gonna put on a show or them?” yoongi asked, whispering in namjoon’s ears. 

“here’s what’s going to happen, baby.” he announced. 

“out there, you are kim namjoon, the leader of bts, but as soon as the doors close… you’re our bitch. our bitch to use and walk all over. you will do as we say and if not… well, let’s not find out.” namjoon nods best as he can, his neck still in the iron grip of yoongi. the others watched yoongi in awe as he laid back on the sofa again, leaving all the work to namjoon. 

“hyung.” jungkook let out a frustrated huff. 

“what did you all think that you stand a chance against me?” 

so it was really a bet. the realization hits namjoon harder than anything they have done to him all week. jungkook shook his head. 

“can i use the mouth?” he asked. 

“go ahead and do whatever you want bun.” yoongi shrugged dismissively. 

namjoon lost. he really lost everything. 

and now, he’s nothing. he’s nothing but a dumb cock slut, always eager to please, nothing but a cocksleeve to serve and to be ruined by the others. 


End file.
